Jazmine DuBois
Jazmine DuBois is the secondary tritagonist on The Boondocks, and was a central character in Season 1. She is the daughter of Sarah and Tom Dubois. She is portrayed as a naive, and innocent 10-year old biracial girl. In the comics, her mixed ethnicity makes her an object of ridicule for Huey and Riley; this aspect is played up much less prominently in the cartoon. Personality and relationships Jazmine is shown to be a kind, benevolent and considerate friend to Huey, such as when she enthusiastically applauds for Huey's "Black Jesus" play in Season 1 (unlike Granddad and Riley, who fall asleep). She also assists him during a number of his schemes ("The Passion of Reverend Ruckus"), and is shown to compliment him on occasion (e.g., during "Fried Chicken Flu," where she notes that he is "different from everyone else") In Season 1, Riley and Jazmine fight about lemonade. Jazmine is also portrayed to be a great animal-lover, and has stated that she aspires to be a veterinarian. She may be a vegetarian as well, given her statement (during "The Fried Chicken Flu") that "fried chicken is murder". Jazmine is very sensitive and as a result seems melodramatic. As an example of McGruder satirizing the unseen effects of parents' lies on their children (as well as a possible reference to Linus and the Great Pumpkin), Jazmine seems to mistake Santa Claus for Jesus Christ. However, she also states that she believes in God and prays when she wants something or is afraid ("The Passion of Reverend Ruckus"). In the comic book Jazmine has trouble accepting the fact that she is multiracial, wishing her hair to be straight instead of puffy and Afro-like. Huey Freeman Despite his poor initial treatment of Jazmine, Huey displays a general willingness to empathize with her, and tends to avoid being mean just for the sake of it. Most of the time, when he tears into her, it is his way of dealing with her ignorance and naïveté in what could be construed as an unnecessarily cruel way to try to enlighten her. Though such attempts generally fail, he remains patient and tolerant. He also shows visible concern for her during certain episodes such as "The Block is Hot," where he tries to make her feel better when Wuncler yells at her and when he campaigns for her release from under the near-child labor contract that she unknowingly signs with Ed Wuncler, Sr., and when he hands her his scarf at the end of the episode when she gets cold. Although Huey is initially shown to be derisive of Jazmine's beliefs, his opinion of her improves markedly over the seasons, and by the end of season 3, she is most likely his only friend (by his self-admission). Jazmine is the only other person he allows in his home during "Fried Chicken Flu," other than Granddad and Riley. Trivia *Jazmine's heritage: through her mother's side she has Irish, German, and Swedish ancestry; and through her father's side she has African, Cherokee, and Scottish ancestry. *It's implied that Huey and Jazmine have feelings for each other (more so for Jazmine towards Huey). Despite the lack of any canon romance, a lot of fans like to ship the two kids together. *Jazmine sold over 40,000 cups of lemonade before her stand burned down. *She enjoys Usher's music and Usher himself. She would actually prefer him to be her father over Tom as seen in "Tom, Sarah and Usher". *Jazmine never once cursed throughout the whole show. Appearances Season 1 *"The Trial of R. Kelly" (first appeared) *"A Date with the Health Inspector" *"A Huey Freeman Christmas" *"The Real" (cameo) *"Return of the King" (unvoiced cameo in a dream) *"The Itis" *"Wingmen" *"The Block Is Hot" *"The Passion of Reverend Ruckus" Season 2 *"...Or Die Trying" *"Tom, Sarah and Usher" *"Thank You for Not Snitching" (cameo) *"Ballin'" *"The Uncle Ruckus Reality Show" (cameo) Season 3 *"It's a Black President, Huey Freeman" (unvoiced cameo) *"The Red Ball" (unvoiced) *"Stinkmeaner 3: The Hateocracy" (cameo in a dream) *"The Fundraiser" *"The Lovely Ebony Brown" (cameo) *"Mr. Medicinal" (cameo) *"The Fried Chicken Flu" Season 4 *"Pretty Boy Flizzy" *"Good Times" (unvoiced cameo) *"Breaking Granddad" (cameo) *"I Dream of Siri" (last appeared in an unvoiced cameo) Also see */Gallery Category:Characters Category:Comic/TV characters Category:Main characters Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:Kids Category:African Americans Category:European Americans Category:DuBois family Category:Students